bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuvie The Dragon
Appearance (Joey Drew Studios) Yuvie is a tall, bulky dragon , He has scale spots(meaning spots where scales are visible). he carries a satchel which he carries a small lantern, a camera, a spoon, and other assortments to be a gimmick. he looks similar to grim matchstick but with some of the belly fat size transferred to make his arms bigger. Personality(Joey Drew Studios) He can play an assortment of instruments (seeing as how he was played by Sammy Lawrence). He is a lovable all-around goofball, quick on his feet, smart enough to know the ancient deity languages(dragon, angel, and devil), his only down-side is that he is prone to anger, breathing a huge flame when doing so, and that he is a sucker for dames, flirting with Gingy when he can.he is extremely grateful towards Bendy for freeing him from a block of ice. he always seems to find his way out of any puzzle, and knows how to somehow manipulate anatomy of any creature he finds. he also seems to have incredible luck, he says it is because he has a birthmark in the shape of a horseshoe. he is a bit of an alcoholic, making mead that was strong enough to knock bendy out with a single shot-glass, References "I actually can't believe it, I'm voicing a character one of my friends thought up, I mean, I was the one who said he should show Joey Drew the thing, I'm gonna start right after his theme is thought up and played, I actually feel pretty good right now, Thanks Stone" ''-Sammy Lawrence'' "Alright, someone is going to have to tell Stone and Sammy that their character has one episode left before we're gettin' rid of him. I know the two of them won't take the news well, I wouldn't either. but we cant deal with all these questions about the future. I'll tell him in the morning. I'll prepare for any lawsuits. He'll have to remember the motto 'Belief overcomes all evil'. *Sighs* turn it off... please." ''-Joey Drew'' Quotes "WOWIE, THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR" -''when freed'' "Wolf whistles, ''Hey who's the dame?" ''-after seeing Gingy "Laughs, ''You realize I could kill you, and nobody would suspect me" ''-when Gaskette threatened to burn Gingy to a crisp "Well, ain't this peachy" ''-When in a predicament'' Appearances * "Hel-Heim Hi-Jinks!" * "Karaoke killin'!" * "Gold-Mine Helluva Time!" * "Paris-Plights!" * "Beach Bully Beat-Up!" * "Huntin' hullabaloo!" * "Butcher Gang Bang!" * "Dragon tag-a-long!" Eventual Scrapping Yuvie seemed to have supernatural properties, foreshadowing the closing of the studios with businesses he makes always falling out. he was cut in the episode "Dragon Tag-a-long" where he left to be with other dragons and took Gingy with him after proposing. on the same day, Yuvie's creator Stone Cole and his Girlfriend (the inspiration for Gingy) Georgia Ginger left the studios,Leaving Music Director Sammy Lawrence to fall into depression. The result of the loss of his friend took a toll on the mood of the songs, making them more and more depressed. Trivia * his name is based on the Dovahzul(language for skyrim dragons) word for "Gold" referring to his scales and heart * his favorite instrument is the Piano * he knows he can never go back to his old time, but he doesn't care * he based off a minecraft skin the creator made --------------------------------------------------> Category:Male Category:Cartoons